


An Ordinary Day

by Serenityyyy



Series: An Ordinary Day [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Serenityyyy
Summary: It was just an ordinary day, until...





	An Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for a friend :3
> 
> Enjoy ~ <3

It was an ordinary day. 

You were walking, with a bag of apples in your hands.

You could see the sky turning from blue to orange.

You could feel the cold breeze brush against your skin.

You could hear the sounds of cars moving, children playing, birds chirping.

You could smell the different aromas coming from different stalls of food around the busy street.

You arrived at his home. You saw him lying down on his couch, with cuts and bruises all over his head and body. Seeing him like that didn’t make you surprised though. It was an ordinary day after all. It was normal, seeing him like that.

You put the bag of apples on the table and approached him.

“So who did you got into a fight with this time? And for what petty reasons?” you asked.

“Hey! I just can’t help it! I got bored and this guy was irritating me so I challenged him,” he said, defensively.

“Seriously Karma? How many times has it been this week? I can’t always come here to treat your wounds!” You sat beside him, putting his head on your lap.

“I’m not asking you to come here though.” He smirked. A faint blush formed on your cheeks. Why did he look so handsome despite his beaten up face? That, you certainly didn’t know.

“I-I just can’t leave my stupid best friend alone you know! Just imagine what’ll happen if I don’t come here to take care of you!” You raised your arm to hit him but you realized you’ll just hurt him more so you quickly drew back.

But you froze when your eyes met his pale red ones. You felt your heart skip a beat when he gave you that innocent smile and mumbled, “thank you”.

You looked away, feeling heat crept up your face until the tip of your ears.

Silence enveloped the place until he spoke.

“H-hey, my treatment”

You looked back at him and your eyes met yet again. This time though, instead of looking away, your gaze lingered on each other. Your hand found its way to his face and you caressed it.

He seemed to be taken aback at your actions too, as he wasn’t able to move or say anything.

Reality hit you and you drew back again.

“A-ah sorry sorry! I just spaced out for a bit” You said.

“Yeah” He answered.

You placed his head back on the couch and stood to get the first aid kit without saying anything more. You released long deep breaths to calm your throbbing heart before going back to him.

You helped him sit up and proceeded to clean and tend his wounds.

“You should really stop getting into fights, it’s not healthy” You said.

“Yes yes” He nodded, unconvincingly.

“You always say that and you do it again anyway” You sighed.

“Okay I’m sorry! This time, _I promise_.” You looked up at him, brows raised in surprise. He never promised before, he didn’t believe in promises.

“Really? You, the _almighty_ Karma Akabane, who never believed in promises, _promise_ me not to get into fights anymore?” You couldn’t help but ask.

“Yes, I promise.” His face was serious, yet gentle and warm. You looked at his pale red orbs in search for any signs of lying. You softened when you didn’t find any.

“Hmm, I wonder what possessed my best friend~? Is the world gonna end now?” You teased.

“Shut up. Just treat my wounds.” He looked away. You can see a faint shade of red appeared on his face. You chuckled. You loved seeing him like this.

* * *

 

You let him rest his head on your shoulder while you ate the apples that you brought. It was nice, seeing him let his guard down around you. You leaned on him too. You felt his skin through the thin fabric of your shirt on your shoulder. It was warm. Maybe a bit **_too_** warm? Your brows furrowed in confusion. You immediately touched his forehead and you gasped.

“Karma you’re burning up!” You exclaimed.

He didn’t answer.

“Karma?” You called.

You stood up.

Still nothing from him. All you heard was a thud when the apple on his hand fell, followed by his body.

You held him in your arms and shook his body. You called his name over and over again.

 

It was an ordinary day.

You were at your best friend’s house.

You brought him apples and tended his wounds.

You heard him make a promise to you.

You tasted the sweetness of the apples that you ate with him.

You felt his warm skin on your shoulder.

You saw him fell lifeless.

Was it really an ordinary day?

You guess not.

* * *

Omake:

You were at a hospital.

You smelled the distinct odor of it.

You saw the doctor examine his lifeless body.

You felt tears running down your cheeks.

You heard the doctor say the cause of his death,

_He must’ve had his head and stomach hit terribly when he got into his last fight. There was an internal bleeding._

It was not an ordinary day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
